


Canvas

by swansongbird



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Ann is a homie and has Akira's back, Begging, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paint Sex, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/swansongbird
Summary: After spending all day together, Yusuke asks Akira if he can paint him. Unfortunately, Yusuke has nothing to offer in trade so he says he'll do anything in return, letting Akira live out his fantasies.“Y-Yusuke, I- uh I want to...” Akira’s words struggled to leave his lips, “D-draw me while I jerk myself off.”





	1. Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it! Please enjoy it!

“I am in awe of your skills!” Yusuke’s voice boomed through the quiet cafe, “This is what true coffee must taste like!”

 

Akira let out a chuckle, “You think? I just do it how Boss does it,” Akira wasn’t used to receiving compliments like this. A soft blush covered his face, making coffee for your lover is something that happens in the movies, he’d never thought he’d be in this spot right now.

 

“I know you’ve done so much for me already, but if I may, could I paint you?” Yusuke’s voice had a tinge of hesitation in it. “P-please! I wish to emulate your beauty through my brushes, you’re just so...” Yusuke paused. “So… I’m sorry, words fail to properly articulate your allure,” he continued, “but, I promise to reciprocate and honor a request of your own! Anything! Please! I beg of you, Akira!” he said, as if it were a confession.

 

The barista looked at the begging artist before him with confusion, Akira was still getting used to Yusuke’s bluntness. It was so strange to be called beautiful, but he didn’t want to deny Yusuke’s request. Akira knew he was head over heels for him, while the idea of being someone’s subject was anxiety inducing, it was hard to say no to him.

 

“Y-yeah, um s-sure,” Akira stuttered out his words, he could feel his heart jump when he accepted the request.

 

Before Akira could stew in his nervousness, Yusuke grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs into Akira’s room. Akira followed absentmindedly, still stunned with nervousness and anxiety from moments before. They quickly reached his room, but before Akira could ask what he needed to do Yusuke was bolting around.

 

He was gathering a myriad of items and moving furniture. Akira was completely dumbfounded by how fast the artist was moving, before he knew it there was a chair in the center of the room and an easel placed adjacent from it. Things were shoved to the side and Yusuke’s personal bag was thrown to the side. It was empty now, apparently what he was always holding onto was a sketchbook and an assortment of drawing utensils.

 

“First, I need to sketch out your figure,” Yusuke’s voice cut through Akira’s train of thought and the silence in the room, “then, I will paint it. This piece will be perfect with you as my subject.”

 

Akira felt a knot in his stomach from how nervous he was, he wanted to make this into a fantasy of his, it just felt strange to ask. But Yusuke said he’d do anything and Akira was prepared to hold him accountable.

 

“Y-Yusuke, I- uh I want to...” Akira’s words struggled to leave his lips, “D-draw me while I jerk myself off.”

 

Akira felt his stomach twist, what if Yusuke was disgusted by the request? What if he hated the idea of mixing sex with his art. Akira swallowed down the lump in his throat, his palms were sweaty in anticipation of the other boy’s reply. Before Akira’s anxiety could continue to torment him Yusuke’s voice broke his thoughts up.

 

“Of course, the rawness of emotion is beautiful in and of itself,” Yusuke’s loving tone put Akira at ease, “your wish is my command, but I worry, will you be able to stay still?”

 

“Well uh- I-I don’t know,” Akira hadn’t considered that, he was being drawn so he should’ve expected this.

 

“That’s okay, just please remove your clothes as I gather one more thing.”

 

Akira felt odd stripping like this, the situation was unusual for two boys to be in, to say the least. He quickly removed his apron and slipped his shirt off, every movement was messy and rushed, struggling to get everything off. Akira felt like the room was getting more and more humid by the second. Maybe it was the heater in the room or maybe it was his anxiety, but it felt like he was burning in his skin.

 

When Akira finally took all his layers off, he quickly sat down on the chair placed in the center of the room. The seat was cold against his bare skin and the floor was even colder against the soles of his feet. Was he really gonna be able to do this? He could feel the pace of his heart rising and the heat in his face spreading.

 

Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his lap. It was a bundle rope, Yusuke made his way to Akira’s sight, before Akira could ask, Yusuke began to explain himself.

 

“You said you wouldn’t be able to keep yourself still,” Yusuke didn't seemed phased by what he was proposing, “would this help?”

 

A dark blush stained Akira’s face, this was all so sudden. Doubts and worries filled his head, but were quickly interrupted by Yusuke’s voice.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Akira nodded his head, his voice felt lost inside himself. Without a moment’s notice Yusuke's deft hands placed Akira’s hands behind his back and tied his wrists together, also fastening them to the chair. It was like the artist knew what he was doing, like he’d done this before.

 

Before Akira could ponder further on the thought, he felt Yusuke lift his legs and bend them. His legs were bent so tightly he could feel his heels press against his ass. The rope was tied around his legs now, tightly locking his ankle to his thigh, it hurt his knees to have his legs bent this hard.

 

Akira’s body had slowly shifted down, while his body was lowered, his legs were elevated. He felt so exposed, he could feel the cold air against his blazing skin. Akira felt so embarrassed, he was regretting this. He wanted to stop this now.

 

Before Akira could say anything, more rope snaked around his body, he was completely tied down to the chair now as it bound him tightly. His ass and cock were completely exposed, all he could do was stare down at his body.

 

“I suppose it’d be difficult to touch yourself with these restraints on,” he continued, not an ounce of worry in his tone, “do you have anything to stimulate yourself with these on?”

 

“T-the drawer under the desk, t-there’s a toy in there.” before Akira could stop himself, the reply left his lips.

 

Instead of a response, Yusuke left to retrieve the item. Anything Yusuke wanted right now was possible. It was like he was under his spell. The bindings didn’t hurt at all, they were tied in a way that only served to hold his body, not to inflict pain.

 

While Akira focused on the ropes and tying techniques to distract himself, he suddenly felt the dildo fall into his lap. Yusuke came into sight with a bottle of lubricant in his hand, Akira was almost startled by the artist’s speed.

 

“You look so beautiful,” Yusuke spoke softly, almost asking Akira to look down at himself.

 

Akira wanted to ask him to stop, he hated seeing his body this way; Akira knew he got more than he bargained for. The anxiety building up in him hurt to be reminded of. But Yusuke was moving so fast, he didn’t have time to speak before the boy pressed two wet fingers against his ass.

 

Yusuke’s fingers were slender and boney, they slipped in easily from how wet they were. Akira exhaled a moan as his hole tightened around Yusuke, the sudden intrusion felt strange. A warmth in him began to stir as Yusuke began to explore his walls, searching for his prostate. Yusuke pushed his fingers in until his knuckles stopped him, it felt so good to be stretched this way. Akira’s cock was getting so hard from this stimulation, feeling Yusuke’s fingers in him was addicting.

 

He couldn’t hold back a pitched moan when he rubbed against his prostate, prompting Yusuke to push against it harder. Just as the pleasure was beginning to build up in Akira, Yusuke’s hand suddenly withdrew; leaving behind an emptiness.

 

Akira wanted to whine out for more, but before he could do so he felt cold, larger pressure against his ass. He watched as Yusuke shoved the dildo into his ass, it was stretching him out much more than the fingers from before. A whimper escaped his throat as his body took in the toy, his hole twitching as it pushed further and further in.

 

Akira’s ass felt so stretched and his body felt so full, his body wanted to clench and tighten around the toy but it was so wide it felt impossible to do so. While Akira’s body tried to adjust to the object inside him he suddenly felt it shake and vibrate. He couldn’t stop another moan from coming out, the new type of stimulation against his prostate felt so odd, Akira’s body began to involuntarily twitch.

 

“Please Akira, refrain from moving,” Yusuke knit his brows in concentration, “I wish to capture the essence of your allure.”

 

Akira grit his teeth, he was feeling antsy, the vibrations inside him made his belly feel strange. It felt like there was an itchiness inside him, like everything inside was fuzzy. Akira tried to maintain his stance, but the slowly building tightness in his gut was making him shift and squirm in his seat.

 

He swallowed a moan as his muscles tightened around the toy, it was getting harder to focus on his nervousness anymore. Akira could feel the heat building inside him, the vibrations of the toy pressed against his prostate rubbed it in a way he’d never felt before. It was getting more and more difficult to control his body now.

 

Akira couldn’t help but stare down at his body as the buzzing sound of the toy inside him filled his ears, it felt so good. The dildo was slowly ramping up in speed, it had gotten to the point where he could now see his cock shaking from the reverberations of the toy. Akira wanted to stop moving for Yusuke, but the ceaseless vibrations made it impossible to stay still.

 

Akira let out a pitched moan, his muscles felt so tense trying to hold himself together. His wet cock twitched as he closed his eyes tight, he couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling in his ass. It was getting harder to maintain his breath, the quick ramping of speed from the dildo was making him involuntarily squeeze down on it.

 

He couldn’t handle this amount of stimulation, the prickling feeling of goosebumps covered his skin. His palms were sweaty now from all the strength he was using, it hurt so much trying to hold himself together, his body felt so hot.

 

“You look magnificent,” Yusuke’s loving tone filled Akira’s head, “every bit of your complexion, every contour of your muscle, every strand of your hair. It’s all so beautiful.”

 

Akira felt his stomach flip; it nearly distracted him from the vibrations of the toy inside him, but the tightness in him made it hard to forget. The sensations against his prostate were addicting, the speed felt like it was at its max. Akira wanted to thrust the toy inside his body but the bindings crossed against his body made it impossible. He needed anything to get himself off now.

 

Even though Yusuke was watching his every move, it was hard to care about anything but the relentless shaking inside him. Akira could feel the warm lube leaking out of his hole, dirtying the chair. Akira couldn’t do anything, it hurt to struggle, but he wanted to cum so badly.

 

He could feel Yusuke’s piercing gaze on him, it studied his sweat-covered body meticulously. Akira felt his cock twitch, he loved having him watch, it felt so good. Akira’s body was aching for more, his legs were quivering and his heart was pounding.

 

“Y-Yusuke, p-please... ”

 

Yusuke needed to help him, his body couldn’t take anymore, this needed to stop. His body hurt from how tense it was around the fake dick inside him. The nonstop vibrating made his insides feel weird.

 

Akira’s tongue was slightly sticking out from how ragged and rushed his breathing had gotten. His asshole couldn’t clench around the toy anymore, it felt too good, it was easier to give in to the stimulation he was feeling. Akira started to shift himself down on the toy and rock his body against the chair to push the base of the toy further in him.

 

Akira couldn’t stop himself from letting out loud moans now, the vibrations in his tummy felt so good. His body was growing weak from how much energy he was using, but he just wanted to feel it deep inside now.

 

“Y-Yusuke, please... Please..” Akira stuttered out a cry between his moans, “Ah! F-fuck!”

 

Akira’s body was covered in sweat, it was so hard to breathe normally and pleasure in his ass was making difficult to speak.

 

“Uwah! Y-Yusuke! Please!” Akira begged, tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled out his words, “P-please! Fuck m-me!”

 

Akira wanted to cum to Yusuke’s cock, not this toy. Akira wanted to feel his cock in his ass, he wanted to feel him slam against his prostate, to feel cum fill him up until he was stuffed.

 

Akira strained against the ropes, with his movement so restricted all he could do was whine out to Yusuke. He felt so hot, he felt like he might melt in his own skin. He wanted to fall forward and curl into a ball, his body couldn’t take anymore of this, but the bindings held him up tightly and refused to let go.

 

Akira’s head hung low as saliva trickled down his chin, the feeling in his ass was too much. He couldn’t focus on Yusuke anymore, any extra stimulation might make him cum now.

 

He could feel a shiver run down his spine as he squirmed in his chair, his prostate was so sensitive from the toy now. Akira’s cock was twitching, he was so close now, all he wanted was to be fucked hard by the other boy. He didn’t wanna cum yet, but he couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

Akira looked up at Yusuke with a needy stare, begging him to help.

 

Yusuke swallowed the lump in his throat, Akira had never looked at him that way before. Tears clung to his lashes like icicles yet his face was hot and bothered. The stain of red blush he wore contrasted with the pure white of his skin. Akira was perfect, the rawness of his emotions was a color he couldn’t recreate in his palette.

 

Akira felt disgusting, his hair clung to his sweaty forehead and his sight blurred from the tiredness of his body. His toes curled tightly, trying anything to hold back his need to cum. Akira was about to beg out to Yusuke but was interrupted by the cold hand on his shaky leg.

 

Akira was so focused on himself he didn’t notice the other boy’s presence. Yusuke’s touch was icy, their contrasted heats clashed as his hands ran along Akira’s body. The slow touches were agonizing, but each stroke against his flesh was loving. Yusuke’s frosty hands ran across each curvature of muscle on his arm, every divot and dip in his ribs, all of his caresses were admiring his body the same way his eyes were.

 

The fighting of their temperatures caused a shiver to spread across his body and every touch left a lingering patch of goosebumps. Akira was needy, but before he could whine out to Yusuke he felt a cold grip on his cock. The coldness of the other boy’s hand against the heat of his cock felt so jarring.

 

Yusuke held tightly onto Akira’s painfully hard cock and gave it slow strokes.

 

“I can feel the vibrations of the toy through you,” Yusuke looked enamoured, “i-it’s amazing.”

 

His words went unheard though, Akira was too distracted by the heat building up inside him, everything felt so good. It was hard to focus on just one thing. Yusuke’s pumps were growing in speed, he was getting so close now.

 

Akira couldn’t stop the moans from leaving him, he felt breathless and any bit of air was being used to vocalize his desire. He wanted to curl up and hold onto Yusuke tightly, but the ropes strained against his skin. He wanted to feel this way forever.

 

His whole body jerked as he let out louder and louder moans. Akira couldn’t hold back anymore, his body was shaking and twitching as he came onto his stomach. His body started tense up on its own; his toes curled tightly and his hole clenched around the toy inside him. Akira let out a low whimper as his pleasure high wore down and Yusuke’s stokes slowed.

 

He felt so tired, the sudden rush of stimulation from his climax was exhausting and his eyelids felt heavy as a result. Akira let out a low sigh, he felt so spent. Akira felt the toy slowly pull out of him, it left an emptiness that made his body ache.

 

Akira wanted to show Yusuke the same love, but he was so worn out. Before he could doze off, he felt a frigid touch on his skin. The afterglow of his pleasure high and Yusuke’s frosty caresses were relaxing him from his subsiding climax.

 

Yusuke’s fingertip ran across Akira’s body, playing with the cum, almost painting on his body as if it were a blank canvas. It felt good to have his body toyed with this way, the sensations put him at ease. Akira felt like he was in a daze, everything was hazy.

 

Suddenly, Yusuke brought his wet finger to Akira’s mouth and pressed it against his lips. Akira took the finger in his mouth without hesitation and began to suck on the long digit from the other boy. Akira’s thoughts felt scattered, he didn’t like the idea eating his own cum but his body felt like it was moving on its own.

 

Akira lapped at the finger in his mouth, he enjoyed the feeling of Yusuke’s dull fingernail scraping against his tongue. Yusuke’s finger was beginning to warm up from Akira as he moaned against it, the vibrations of his voice clashed against the stillness of the other boy’s finger. Before Akira could continue, he felt the appendage push further in nearing his throat. The rush of force was so sudden Akira began to cough and struggle against the finger in him. It hurt and his body had strained so much from before that he was still so sore.

 

Yusuke’s hand quickly withdrew from Akira’s resistance, he quickly lifted Akira’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Yusuke’s kisses were slow and loving, his tongue ran across Akira’s teeth and lapped against his tongue. Akira’s lips were sticky and wet, he felt like a mess against Yusuke. Akira felt so good kissing him like this, Yusuke began to suck and nip at Akira’s tongue as their mouths melted together. His kisses were sweet, Akira could taste the lingering traces of coffee in Yusuke’s saliva mixing with the flavor of his cum.

 

Akira wanted more from Yusuke, but before he could press further into the kiss Yusuke suddenly broke it off and separated their lips. Akira was needy for more, his mind and body were acting of their own accord; the sluggish haze in his head felt weird. When he went to reach out to the boy, he was stopped by the restraints again which only reminded him of how tired he was from resisting the ropes that held him down.

 

“Akira, stay still,” Yusuke’s voice was soft yet commanding, “you look remarkable...”

 

Akira had trouble processing the artist’s words, he was still so tired, his heavy lids threatened to lull him to sleep. He could feel his temperature cooling down as his heartbeat began to slow, Yusuke’s voice was like a lullaby. Maybe he was just so spent or maybe it was Yusuke’s soothing voice, but Akira didn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open anymore. He felt like he was sinking into the chair beneath him, it felt like the bindings melted away, he felt so safe with Yusuke.

 

He felt like Yusuke would never leave him alone.


	2. Palette

“Oh my god, Akira...” Ann said, a bright blush on her face and her eyes wide in astonishment, “I honestly never figured you were the type.” Akira began to fidget in his seat, hearing her say that was mortifying. It was so awkward to tell someone about it, especially when that someone was a close female friend. “Did he… You know?” she stopped and leaned in close, “did he stick it in?” Before he could even deny it, she continued, practically having the conversation by herself.

 

“I mean, you two just move really fast,” she said, her voice growing in volume. Akira’s face instantly turned a bright red. He couldn’t deny that fact, Yusuke and him had just barely begun dating before they did that stuff. Most people definitely don’t tie their lover up for their first time together.

 

He wanted to die; all he needed was advice, but all he was getting was a million questions from the girl. Akira’s face felt like it was on fire, this was the worst. Maybe he should’ve asked Ryuji instead. He took a sip from his drink in an attempt to cool himself off, but it was definitely not helping. Before he could respond, she continued to pelt him with questions.

 

“He didn’t leave you tied up, did he? Wait, were there bruises? Oh wait, are you into that stuff too?”

 

Akira definitely wanted to die; this had to stop, his heart couldn’t possibly take anymore. He let out a groan before interjecting.

 

“No, Ann! I just need your help, not some interrogation!” Akira yelled, careful to keep his voice low.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” she couldn’t stop herself from loudly laughing, drawing glances from the nearby tables. “It’s just that you’re usually super cool and confident, so hearing that you’re shy and into some weird stuff makes you seem more...” she paused, “I don’t know, normal? Like, you aren’t just some fairytale Prince Charming character.”

 

Akira started to play with the straw of his drink and frowned, this conversation really was going nowhere. He knew it was bad to think ill of your friends, but she was really being useless here. “Look, are you gonna help me or what?” Akira asked, looking anywhere but her face to avoid eye contact. “We’re supposed to meet again tonight so he can finish up,” the words felt like a confession.

 

“Crap! Already?” her long lashes made her eyes look like they were opened even wider, “I-I mean of course I’ll help!” She took a deep breath, “okay, so he definitely likes you a ton. So just make sure to, like, show him that too, you know?”

 

He hung his head in shame and reluctantly answered defend himself, “I know he likes me! It’s just that...” Akira paused, unsure how to word it, “he makes me feel really weird now.” He hated this, he usually had all the answers and knew exactly what to say, but being with Yusuke made him feel like he was a child. “Ever since I confessed to him, I never know what to do when we’re together...”

 

“Aw, you really love him don’t you?” she laughed, “I mean, that’s the definition of love right there.”

 

Akira’s face instantly turned a rosy shade of pink, love felt like such an odd thing to call it. He could feel his heart practically twist in his chest, he’d never thought to give his feelings a label like that. Talk about cliché. She continued, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Okay, the plan is simple really,” she grinned, “just tell him. Literally, tell him you love him. You feel bad about what happened because you left him high and dry when you fell asleep and you’re using that as an excuse to ignore your feelings.”

 

Akira opened his mouth to interject, but she just kept going. Her voice was unwavering, like she was giving a speech to a crowd.

 

“You’re such a cool guy, but you don’t know how to love,” her voice was growing in volume, she was almost yelling at this point, “You just need to let him ram it in you. Hell Akira, you need to ride that boy like a mechanical bull!”

 

“Oh my god, Ann stop!” Akira was nearly flailing his arms signaling for her to lower her voice and  his face looked like smoke might come out from how red it was. Akira looked around frantically, hoping no one heard her. But to his dismay, the whole room was staring at them and the diner was dead silent now.

 

They definitely couldn’t come back to Shibuya anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the Leblanc felt like it rang louder than before as Yusuke pushed open the entrance, Akira knew to expect Yusuke but a part of him still got jumpy when the bell rang. Akira feigned a confident smile and gestured to the boy.

 

“Thank you again, Akira,” Yusuke smiled back at him before following, “I'm in your debt.”

 

“D-don’t worry about it, I want to help,” Akira felt so awkward, were they really gonna do this again?

 

When they finally climbed the stairs to reach Akira’s room, Yusuke almost gasped in surprise at what he saw. The room was clearly set up for their project; things were moved aside, a tarp was placed on the floor, two chairs were set facing one another and a small table sat next to one of the chairs. He could tell Akira spent a lot of time preparing. Yusuke smiled to himself, he always loved how calculated Akira was.

 

Suddenly, Akira’s voice broke his train of thought. “So, uh, let’s do this,” he said hesitantly, trying to hide the anxiety eating away at him, “I-I’ll get undressed and, um, stuff.”

 

Yusuke could tell he needed to give Akira time to cool off, he nodded his head and began to set up his easel and workspace. The easel he brought with him was large and the canvas he purchased fit it perfectly. His brushes were clean and the paints he took were the perfect shades too. Yusuke felt a surge of excitement course through him, this going to be his best piece yet.

 

Again, Akira’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “I’m ready,” his tone was low, almost sultry. As Yusuke looked over to the other boy, he felt his heart jump at the sight. Akira sat on the chair; his face stained with a rosy pink blush and his nude body had a sense of vulnerability that drew the artist’s eyes in. “Y-you needed to get a reference for my expression?” he asked, hesitation in his voice, “r-right?”

 

“Ah, ahem, yes, let us continue!” Yusuke announced, trying to pull himself back to reality.

 

Akira picked up the bottle of lube beside the foot of the chair and poured out some on his fingers, not wasting a second. Yusuke sat down, his eyes not leaving the boy for a single moment. He watched Akira’s wet fingertips draw circles around his hole, playing with himself slowly; Yusuke could tell how deep down Akira loved this.

 

Yusuke swallowed down the lump in his throat. Watching Akira like this was vexing; he wanted so badly to touch him, but he was supposed to study him instead. Yusuke felt a shiver run down straight to his cock, as he watched Akira lick his lips anticipation. Akira pushed two wet fingers into himself, moaning at the pressure.

 

Akira felt a chill run through him as he spread his legs wide. It was strangely exciting to have someone watch your every move like this, yet a tinge of anxiety still bit at him. Akira used his free hand to start stroking himself. He savored the intimacy of being exposed as he continued to spread his fingers inside himself; pushing and tugging against the tight ring of muscle to stretch himself.

 

He tried his best to keep his voice low, but it felt so good to let himself go like this. He continued to stroke his cock while he watched Yusuke's eyes scan over his body for every tiny detail. Akira let out a hushed moan, biting down on his lower lip to try and stifle his voice.

 

He didn't know why he was enjoying every second of this; maybe it was the way Yusuke looked over at him, careful to avoid eye contact, or maybe it was the way the boy tried to shift himself, in an attempt to hide the obvious tent in his pants. Deep down, Akira loved having this attention.

 

But a part of this felt selfish.

 

Akira could feel his heart twist in his chest. Of course he was letting the boy paint him, but Yusuke was letting him live out a fantasy of his and he wasn't doing anything in return. Ann was right, maybe he didn't show Yusuke enough love. Had he been blind to this all along? Akira’s enjoyment began to die down, it felt shameful to be this selfish.

 

“Is something wrong?” Yusuke's voice cut through Akira’s train of thought.

 

Akira looked down at his feet, completely unsure what to say. He knew stopping this wasn’t an option, they’d already come so far with the picture. Akira shook his head, trying his best to ignore his feelings before giving the artist a feigned smile.

 

“Just, uh, thinking is all.”

 

The words tasted like poison; lying to him didn’t feel good at all. Akira pushed the thought back and tried to continue to play with himself. Unfortunately, his now half-hard cock didn’t let him just fake it like he had hoped. Yusuke knit his brows in concern and stared, he knew something was wrong.

 

This sucks.

 

Akira let out a grunt in frustration and rose from his chair before moving toward the artist. He moved so quick that Yusuke didn’t even have time to react as Akira pulled him into a kiss. Yusuke’s eyes grew wide in surprise from the sudden movements. Akira’s body pressed hard against the other boy’s, nearly pushing him over.

 

“Aki- mhf!” Yusuke struggled to speak as Akira roughly kissed his lips, “s-stop!” The easel and table beside them shook and nearly tipped over. Akira was so focused on himself he didn’t notice that he was knocking things around. “You’ll knock it over! Control yourself!”

 

Words were useless. Akira didn’t care, art was the least of his worries right now. He needed to show Yusuke he loved him back. Whatever he messed up he’d make up for it later. Akira began to climb onto the artist’s lap, trying to straddle him. He could feel Yusuke’s hardon rub against his leg through the fabric while he moved to mount him. He could tell Yusuke still wanted this too.

 

Their lips crashed together over and over, his mouth feeling raw and bruised from the pain. Each kiss stung on impact, but the warmth he felt on his tongue when Yusuke’s tongue ran against his was worth it. Akira’s heart felt like it skipped a beat as he sucked and nipped at Yusuke’s tongue, this felt so much better than anything they’d done before. Their arms were wrapped around each other now and Akira’s hands were in the other boy’s hair, making a mess of it.

 

“A-Ak- Akira!” Yusuke tried to push back against Akira’s shoulders, but it was useless, “wait, we sho-”

 

“Please...” Akira rudely cut him off, but his voice was so soft and needy it didn’t bother Yusuke at all. Akira brought his face to Yusuke’s ear, his breath felt like fire against the sensitive flesh. “Yusuke, p-please fuck me,” the vulgar words pierced his eardrums, Yusuke could feel his heart practically flip upon hearing the other boy’s request.

 

Yusuke bit down on his lower lip in anticipation, it was hard to ignore Akira when he was acting this forward. He locked his arms underneath Akira’s legs and began to lift him up, they needed to move to a bed so they didn’t ruin any progress he’d made on the piece. Yusuke could feel his muscles strain as he tried his best to keep his balance, Akira was a lot heavier than he’d expected.

 

Suddenly, during his struggle to carry Akira he felt his feet collide into themselves. Yusuke couldn’t control their combined weight and they both went crashing down, taking the nearby table and easel with them. Akira could feel the ice cold paint splash against his body, sending a wave of chills through him. The fallen table brought along with it all the paints and brushes that sat atop it. The fall made the two nearly switch places; Yusuke was now completely on top of Akira, who’s back was to the paint-covered ground

 

Akira let out a breathy moan as he touched the floor, whole body felt cold from the wetness. He could feel the slickness of the paint on his spine, in between his toes, and on his legs. Yusuke frantically looked around hoping the canvas wasn’t damaged in any way, but before he could worry any longer he felt a wet heat on his Adam’s apple. Akira was lightly nipping and biting at the other boy, trying to pull his attention back to him. Yusuke’s mind felt fried; there was so much going on in his head, but it felt so much better to follow his desire.

 

Akira was so exposed with Yusuke between his legs; his cock was so hard from the excitement, the feeling of vulnerability was exhilarating. A smile crept up his face as he watched Yusuke unbuckle his trousers, quick to get his cock out. Akira loved seeing the artist’s focused expression, the look of a dominant lover was all Akira needed right now. He watched as Yusuke took his cock and positioned himself for Akira, the boy’s brows knit in concentration.

 

He pushed into him slowly, the wet heat felt so good. Yusuke could feel Akira tighten around his dick, pulling him in. He hissed in pleasure, savoring every second as he fit his whole cock inside the other boy. He could feel Akira’s body trying to adjust to the pressure inside him. Akira let out a moan as he felt Yusuke start to buck his hips upwards. Yusuke was larger than he’d anticipated, but it felt so good to be stretched this way. Yusuke began to grip Akira’s hips, holding him down; he could feel Akira trying to arch against him more, his arms now wrapped around Yusuke’s neck.

 

Akira swallowed down a loud moan as Yusuke’s thrusts became harder and faster than before. He could feel his insides tightening and constricting on Yusuke whenever his cock rubbed against his prostate. The feeling of Yusuke twitching cock inside him was addicting, the pleasure was spreading from his legs to the rest of his body. Akira loved hearing the sounds coming out of the other boy

 

Akira arched his back against Yusuke, his eyes rolling back while his lips trembled in pleasure, weak little moans escaping him. He knew he was close. He let out another loud moan as Yusuke thrust his cock harder against his prostate. Akira fought back the urge to scream and instead gasped, his prostate felt so sensitive from the repeated stimulation. His mouth open as his tongue was lightly sticking out in between his mouth; Akira was panting loudly and drooling now, his whole body shaking and twitching for more. He wanted Yusuke to keep ramming into him until he was spent and his body was filled with cum.

 

“Yus-suke! I-I,” it was hard to speak properly anymore. Akira could feel the heat of pleasure in his belly, but before he could finish his sentence Yusuke gripped his cock and began to stroke it.

 

Akira breathing was getting more and more ragged; it was hard to focus on anything else but the feelings of Yusuke’s cock inside him and the sensations of Yusuke rubbing his cock. He felt like an animal, unable to control his body’s reactions to the stimulation. He couldn't stop himself from letting out pitched moans and sighs whenever Yusuke rammed into him. Saliva continued to trickle down his chin, Akira knew he looked disgusting now; his hair was a mess and his body was covered in a mixture of paint and sweat.

 

He just was so close now, his wet cock was twitching and his moans filled the silent room.  His mind felt like it was blacking out and Yusuke was thrusting against his prostate over and over, giving him the last bit he needed before he came with a pitched moan leaving his throat.

 

Yusuke couldn’t stop himself from cumming too, as he listened to Akira’s cries. He loved the way Akira’s insides were spreading open, his nerves on fire as his last thrusts brought in new waves of pleasure through his body. Akira let out a sigh in pleasure from the pressure of cum in his ass. His hole was tightening around the other boy’s cock, not wanting to let go until he was stuffed and full of cum. Yusuke groaned in response to the sudden tightness, Akira’s body felt so good like this.

 

Akira let out a whine when Yusuke finally pulled out, his body felt so tired and his mind felt scattered. He looked up at the other boy through his lightly paint speckled glasses and gave him a loving smile.

 

Yusuke felt breathless as he looked down to Akira, he was beautiful.

 

Yusuke’s eyes lingered between the soft hue of blush Akira wore and the bright flecks of paint dotted across his face; the shades clashed in a way that made the artist’s heart flutter. His body felt like it moved on it’s own when he brought Akira into a sudden embrace. Before he could say anything Akira began to speak.

 

“Yusuke, I love you,” he let out a laugh, as if he’d made a realization or something.

 

Instead of words the other boy responded with a kiss, it was warm and sweet. It felt like time didn’t exist when they were wrapped in each other's arms like this. Akira smiled to himself, it felt so lame to be in love like this. The artist falling in love with the delinquent, how cliché.

 

But, maybe it was okay to be in love like fools. Just this once.  

 

* * *

 

 

Akira hastily made his way about the museum, ignoring all the assortments of pictures, paintings, and sculptures. He was looking for Yusuke, being a featured artist shouldn’t make your work the hardest to find. At this point Akira was worried he might not find him by the time the exhibit was over. He began to quicken his pace, his nimble body made it easy to weave between people. It felt odd to be wandering an art exhibit like this; he’d been so busy with exams that he never got the chance to see Yusuke’s piece for himself, so he was looking more for the boy rather than the art.

 

The hallways felt interwoven and confusing to navigate through, this place was practically a maze. Akira thought the brightly colored works amidst the groups of people would serve as good markers for his search, but after a while everything started to look the same. Painting after painting, he searched for Yusuke.

 

Why were all the walls the same colors? Everything started to blend together, it felt like he was walking in circles. Akira could’ve sworn he’d past the particularly red painting more than once, or was it pink? Everytime he looked at it the picture seemed to look different. Or was it a different picture all along?

 

Suddenly, Akira heard a proud voice; he couldn't make out what it was saying but he knew who it was. It was unmistakable, it had to be Yusuke; that eccentric tone was definitely his. Akira’s feet began to quicken, he felt like he’d lose him at any moment. He dashed through the crowds and slipped past any obstacles. All that time in the metaverse was definitely paying off now. As he hurried forward to pinpoint the voice’s location, the words became easier to comprehend.

 

Finally, Akira found his way to Yusuke. Before Akira could even look at the other boy, his eyes were immediately drawn to the painting. The piece had a flourish of colors, easily taking the viewer to another world. Blues, reds, and greens, the picture had a cascade of colors that made his heart feel oddly warm. But what grabbed Akira’s attention the most was the focal point of the image, the center. It was nearly impossible to ignore the nude boy that sat in the middle of the painting.

 

“-and he laid in my embrace until morning, covered in a myriad of different colors and hues, as was the canvas,” Yusuke’s tone was so enthusiastic, “the prominence of the blue dyes upon his sex covered body was my biggest inspiration!”

 

Akira’s eyes widened once he heard those words. The crowd of people that surrounded this picture of colored smears and stains were clapping, but the sounds felt dull and muffled in his head. Did he just tell this crowd about their crazy sexcapade? Did he really just tell everyone about their sex life? Was he actually talking about sex right now? Everything felt like it was slowly setting in, as Akira’s mind scrambled to make sense of the situation.

 

“Ah! Here he is! My beautiful subject!”

 

An internal scream erupted inside Akira, while a dark red blush flared across his face, “Yusuke! D-did you just tell them what happened!?” Akira couldn’t stop the question from coming out.

 

The entire crowd turned, only making his face hotter. Akira wanted to curl up into a ball and die, the whole room was staring now. The room began to fill with gasps and quiet whispers.

 

“Oh my! How avant-garde!” the haughty crowd in the room was suddenly booming in excitement “My, my, how eclectic! Truly beautiful!”

 

Applause began to fill the room.

 

In that moment, Akira thought to himself:  _‘what’s the sentence for manslaughter in Japan?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, I have this super cool friend that gave me this idea and I had to write it. Thanks for reading to the end! I hope you liked it! Any input or kudos are super appreciated.
> 
> Also I know I have a ton of fics to update I'm so sorry! I'll update Crybaby asap!


End file.
